spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Smart Move
Transcript (Episode opens with the screen zooming in on Calaga, in the left corner Calaga: Day Three is seen) Maja: So we get back from Tribal, and things are pretty tense. There were four votes for Craig, but we only held the plan from SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Which means Larry voted Craig. Maja: (to Larry) you voted Craig? Larry: Yeah, he’s super rude. Maja: I guess that’s true, but now you have a target on your back! Larry: Want to form an alliance? You me and SpongeBob? Maja: Sure! Larry: So voting for Craig was a smart move, because now I’m teamed with Maja and SpongeBob! This is great for my game! But I don’t know what I’m gonna do with Craig and Don. I know Don has an idol, so I have to ensure he doesn’t play it. Don: Hey Craig, who else voted you? Three were obvious but the fourth wasn’t. Craig: We should try to figure it out. Don: Yeah. (Craig walks over to Larry) Larry: Hey Craig. Craig: Larry, do you know who voted me? Larry: (nervous laugh) no. Craig: Okay. (Craig starts to walk away when Larry sighs in relief) Craig: You’re a bad liar. Larry: Crap. Craig: Why’d you do it? Larry: I dunno. Craig: Obviously you had something in mind for your game otherwise you wouldn’t have voted somebody in your own alliance. Larry: Can’t say. Craig: Consider yourself a target. (Camera pans to Juku where Juku: Day Four can be seen in the left corner) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Squidward: Can you say ANYTHING else?! Hoopla: HOOPLA! Squidward: Dammit. Hoopla: HOOPLA! HOOPLA HOOPLA HOOPLA! Squidward: (walks over to King Neptune and Patrick) who we voting if we lose? King Neptune: At this point? Mermaid Man. Him and Barnacle Boy are in a clear alliance, and the sooner we break that up the better. Patrick: Yeah. Squidward: What if they have an idol? King Neptune: Believe me they don’t. Patrick: Yeah, they’re pretty old! Squidward: Ageist. (Camera pans to Pearl and Sandy) Pearl: So I’m happy that my dad is over in Calaga. Finally, I get a break. Sandy: Have you considered what to do if you both make it to the merge? Pearl: Simple, I vote him out. Sandy: Harsh. Who should we vote tonight? Pearl: Let’s vote Squidward, since people wanted him gone since day one. Sandy: True. (Karen comes over) Karen: Hey girls. Sandy: We’re voting Squidward if we lose tonight. Karen: Okay! (Camera pans down, and comes up to show the tribes arriving at the reward challenge) Mr. Craps: Good morning vict- I mean tribes! (Juku has the immunity idol) Mr. Craps: I’ll take the idol back Juku. (Barnacle Boy chucks the idol at Mr. Craps) Mr. Craps: So here’s the challenge. (Camera reveals a tall ladder with a bag at the top, a puzzle, and some more) Mr. Craps: For today’s reward challenge, one member from each tribe will use the rung and scale the ladder. From there they will grab a bag filled with puzzle pieces and drop it down to the rest of the tribe. Once the puzzle is complete, a bag of balls will drop from under the table and three targets will pop up. First tribe to knock down all three targets wins! Before we begin, want to know what you’re playing for? (Mr. Craps pulls a tarp off of the prize to reveal fishing gear) Mr. Craps: Vital s_t you need. Also somebody from Juku needs to sit out. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: And Hoopla will sit this round out for Juku. Survivors on your mark, get set, go! (Patrick is climbing for Juku and Plankton for Calaga) Plankton: Why did you guys have ME do this? Mr. Krabs: Hahahahaha. Plankton: SHUT UP! I WANT YOU OUT! (Patrick gets his bag and Plankton is on the third rung) Patrick: (drops bag) let’s move! King Neptune: Yes verily! (Plankton makes it to the halfway mark as Juku finishes up their puzzle) Mr. Craps: I don’t think Calaga can come back from this one, they need a miracle right now! Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Plankton gets there bag) Pearl: Let’s go! (Pearl grabs the bag of balls and hands it to Sandy) Sandy: Maybe I can get it first try! Mr. Craps: Look, Calaga is almost done with their puzzle! (Sandy throws the balls and hits all the targets) Mr. Craps: And it’s Juku that wins the reward! Come over here and claim it! (Mrs. Puff goes and takes the fishing gear) Mr. Craps: Sorry Calaga, you don’t get diddly squat. (Juku and Calaga walk away; Camera pans to Camp Calaga where Calaga: Day Four can be seen in the let corner) Mr. Krabs: So because of Plankton we lost again, and I’m getting pretty sick of losing. We’ve lost both rewards challenges and the immunity challenge. Maybe the tables will turn today, but we’re the clear weaker tribe. Also I need to win that cash prize. Plankton: Hey Krabs, I’m sorry I lost us the challenge. Mr. Krabs: Doesn’t matter. (Camera pans to Maja and SpongeBob) Maja: So who should we vote next? I mean Tribal’s gonna be heated tonight because of Larry and Craig. SpongeBob: What makes you so sure we’re going to Tribal? Maja: We suck. SpongeBob: Then we’ve gotta win! Maja: Either way that still leaves the question of who we vote. SpongeBob: Plankton has been arguing with Mr. K a lot and I think we should vote one of them. Maja: True, and it’ll be a shock because everyone’s concerned with the Larry and Craig argument. SpongeBob: Then it’s agreed, we vote either Plankton or Mr. Krabs. I think we should vote Mr. Krabs since Plankton probably got an idol. (Camera pans to Craig) Craig: Hey Don, would you use your idol nullifier if Larry played an idols on himself? Don: Yeah. Remind me again why we hate him? Craig: He betrayed our trust by voting me instead of Squilliam. Don: Okay, okay. (Camera pans to Juku where Juku: Day Five can be seen in the corner) Mermaid Man: Barnacle Boy! There is evil afoot! (Mermaid Man points at Patrick) Barnacle Boy: What did they do you old coup? Mermaid Man: I believe I hear talks of an alliance! Barnacle Boy: (deep sigh) yep, I’m sure you do. (Camera pans to the main campfire where everyone except MM, BB, and Mrs. Puff have gathered) Hoopla: HOOPLA! King Neptune: Yes I agree, Mermaid Man has to go. Squidward: Honestly I’m afraid he’s just going to hurt himself. King Neptune: However if we win the plan might change for when we do lose because somebody else might do something. Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Camera goes black and comes up to show the tribes walking to the immunity challenge, and Day Six can be seen in the left corner) Mr. Craps: Good afternoon survivors! Today you will be playing for immunity! First, Juku I’ll be taking the immunity idol back from last time. (Barnacle Boy gives Mr. Craps the idol) Mr. Craps: So for today’s challenge immunity is back up for grabs. Losers face Tribal Council where somebody will be the second person voted out of this game. (Camera zooms out to reveal a water course with some cages) Mr. Craps: Three people from your tribe will be selected to go into those cages. Once out there, the rest of your people will take the raft to unlock the cages. First tribe back wins. Juku, one member of your tribe will sit out, straws will be drawn to decide who. Mr. Craps: (screen black then back) and Hoopla is once again not participating. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: Out in the cages for Calaga we have Maja, Larry, and Man Ray. For Juku we have Mrs. Puff, Mermaid Man, and Pearl. Survivors on your marks, get set, go! (Both rafts take off, Calaga gaining a lead with Craig rowing very hard) Craig: Come in guys, we have to finally win! (Calaga makes it to the raft way before Juku and Mr. Krabs starts untying Man Ray’s cage; Juku makes it to the cages making it an even match) Mr. Craps: Eugene and Karen in a showdown now, who’s gonna get their tribe member out first? And it’s Eugene! (Mr. Krabs gets Man Ray out while SquidClone jumps up to untie Larry) SquidClone: I don’t like you. Larry: What did I do? Nothing! I voted Craig because it was necessary and you ruined that for me. SquidClone: Just shut up and get on the raft. Mr. Craps: Calaga with a massive lead, Karen struggling to untie the knot! Patrick: Karen! Let me try! Karen: Fine. (Patrick unites the knot and Squidward jumps up to untie Mermaid Man) Mr. Craps: Calaga now working on their final cage, can they keep this lead? (Plankton unties Maja and now Calaga only has to sail back) Mr. Craps: Calaga is about to win! King Neptune: No! (Juku unties their second knot but Calaga makes it back to shore) Mr. Craps: Calaga, I give you the immunity idol. Juku, got nothing for you see you tonight at Tribal where somebody will be the second person voted out of the game. (Camera pans down as everyone walks away and back to Juku where Juku: Day Six can be seen in the left corner) Mermaid Man: Boy wonder! We must vote Squidward tonight! Barnacle Boy: Why? Mermaid Man: He is evil! (Everyone else is at the campfire) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Squidward: So we’re all voting Mermaid Man? Sandy: I believe so. Squidward: Good. Then it’s an easy vote for now. Squidward: So I know this vote will be easy, but taking out Mermaid Man this early May come back to bite me. However if Barnacle Boy gets out soon then the oldies will be gone. (Camera goes black and comes back to show Juku walking to Tribal Council) Mr. Craps: Welcome Juku. Please sit down. (Everyone sits down) Mr. Craps: So Squidward, going into your first Tribal how do you feel? Squidward: Confident I’m not in the danger zone! Mr. Craps: Patrick, what is this “danger zone” Squidward speaks of? Patrick: Well even though I’m stupid, it means like the person who’s the easy vote. Since tonight it’s an easy vote. Mr. Craps: Sandy is that true? Tonight’s just an easy vote? Sandy: Well yes and no. Yes in the sense that it will get rid of someone who may threaten us later down the line, but no in the sense that it will also come back to bite us later down the line. Mr. Craps: Barnacle Boy, do you feel safe tonight? Barnacle Boy: Yes, I do. Mr. Craps: Karen, as this game really starts to take off what strategies are you trying? Karen: I guess I’m just trying to stay in an alliance, but also go on my own agenda. Mr. Craps: Alright, it is now time to vote. Patrick, you’re up. (Quick montage of everyone voting, revealing that Patrick voted Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy voted Sandy) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Nobody) it is no time to read the votes. First vote, Squidward. Second vote, Mermaid Man. Third vote, Sandy. Fourth vote, Mermaid Man. Fifth vote, Mermaid Man. Second person voted out of Mr. Craps’ Survivor: Mermaid Man. Please bring your torch to the front. (Mermaid Man walks up to the front and Mr. Craps puts out his torch and cuts his arm) Mermaid Man: Ouch! (Juku walks on the beach and the episode shows who voted who) Votes for Squidward - Mermaid Man Votes for Sandy - Barnacle Boy Votes for Mermaid Man - Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, King Neptune, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Hoopla Mermaid Man: Even though it’s over, this game was fun for an old hero such as myself. I would like to acknowledge that I didn’t think I would get out so early! Category:Purple133 Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor